


Letting others take the lead(or You's liking to Nemuri Kyoshiro)

by gakuhai



Category: GacktJOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakuhai/pseuds/gakuhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You's liking to GACKT's Nemuri Kyoshiro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting others take the lead(or You's liking to Nemuri Kyoshiro)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own then and if I did then there would be pictures and videos instead of these words. And I don’t make any money out of this.  
> Comment and don't be mean

As You watched the Nemuri Kyoshiro documentary and he was filled with a new kind of feeling. He had never really looked at Gackt in that kind of outfit. Seen him yes, but never LOOKED at him. He felt his pants becoming tighter and he realized that he was aroused.

 

Gackt walked in and saw that You was watching the DVD documentary and he noticed that his violinist and lover was showing all the signs of arousal. Gackt wasn’t slow, and he understood what made You squirm on the couch and he silently left the room and quickly changed into the outfit. You couldn’t help himself when and when he had watched about half of the DVD he moved his hand towards his crotch and gave a quiet moan, when there was some pressure against his growing erection.

 

He suddenly stopped when he heard someone walk into the room and as he turned around he gasped at the sight before him. Gackt stood there in his black kimono with the red patterns and the only thing that was different from the man on the DVD was his hair, it was in his YFC style with the braids on one side and on the other, the hair hung loose. You felt a blush creeping to his face and he swallowed audibly.Gackt walked around so that he was face to face with his lover and looked at him with curiosity in his eyes.

“I didn’t know that you like me in this outfit. Not this much anyway. ” Gackt said and grinned at his speechless lover. You was unable to say anything and he almost drooled when he saw how much of Gackt’s chest that you could see when he was wearing the kimono, all he did was simply nod his head and stared. Gackt laughed at the reaction and moved to straddle his lovers hips, making his kimono slide up against the muscled thighs and You felt that Gackt hadn’t bothered with underwear when he put the kimono on.

 

Gackt rubbed against You’s clothed erection and the violinist moaned loudly and moved his hips up, to meet his lover’s movements. Gackt moaned as he felt the clothed erection press against his naked skin and brush against his hard organ.

“You…. Take off your clothes.. NOW!” Gackt commanded and moved away to give the other man room to do as he was ordered. When he was fully naked on the couch Gackt moved back to his previous position and bent his head so that he could claim those beautiful lips in a deep kiss and giving over the control to the man underneath him, wanting to do something different this time. You was surprised when he felt the change in Gackt’s kiss and quickly leaped in and took control.

 

He pushed his tongue into his lover’s mouth and dominated the kiss, making Gackt moan and press closer to the other man. As they continued to kiss, You put his hand on Gackt’s erection and started to stroke it, slowly, making Gackt moan and move his hips, enjoying the feeling of his lover’s hand on his flesh. As he moved his hand toward Gackt’s opening, he felt that his lover had beaten him to that part. He laughed into the kiss and lifted Gackt up so that he was positioned above his erection and slowly lowered him down, making Gackt gasp and moan when he felt You breach him. The vocalist rarely bottomed and he couldn’t understand why. It was an amazing feeling to have his lover inside him even if he had prepared himself, he felt You’s erection stretch him even more, and that feeling almost made him come without You touching him.

 

Gackt started to ride his lover and with every thrust he felt You strike him deeper inside and brush his erection over his prostate. Gackt started to moan continuous and You could hear his lover getting close. Even if Gackt had surrendered the control it was only in the kiss, so You got up from the couch, carrying Gackt, who put his legs around You’s waist. You moved to the wall and Gackt felt that he had some support against his back and in this new position You had more control and he set the pace. Gackt thought that he was going to go crazy with desire and he couldn’t touch himself, since he held on to his lover. You enjoyed this position and when he started to speed up, he let the feeling of his lover clenching around him set the new pace. Gackt started to grow tired from having to hold on to his lover so strongly and he moaned out between the thrusts You made that they should move towards the coffee-table and Gackt was lain on his back, You still being inside him. At this new position, You had to kneel so that he was at a good level for these kind of activities. Gackt felt that even if he could reach his rock hard, leaking erection, he didn’t want it to end that way.

Either he would come without having been touched or in another way. You started to move in an agonizing slow pace and that made Gackt almost howl in frustration and need but the sound was muffled as You’s lips was on his own and drowned the sound that he let out. You stared to speed up slowly and he moaned as he yet again felt Gackt’s inner walls close around him. You moved his hands towards his lover’s erection only to have them swatted away. ”Don’t” Gackt panted. This made him break the kiss and look at the man underneath him with questioning eyes. ”I want to see if I can come untouched” he replied at the look his lover gave him and moved up to cover his lover’s lips with his own. You kissed back and changed the angle of his thrusts, so that he stroked Gackt’s prostate every time he moved. You felt his climax approaching and before he could react he felt it being ripped from him, like a band aid being ripped off a healed wound but not in the painful way, only the fast one.

 

This made him howl out his pleasure as white liquid coated Gackt’s insides. At the feeling of his lover’s come inside him, Gackt couldn’t help himself and with a deep moan he came and coated his kimono and You’s stomach with the white liquid. You collapsed on top of his lover and panted, feeling like a man that had everything he ever wanted. As his breathing came back to normal, and the exhaustion creep into his limbs, he moved away and looked at his lover. Gackt was laying on the coffee table and his breathing had returned back to normal, hair disheveled and a grin spreading across his face. As they stood up, You saw the most erotic thing in his life, his come running down Gackt’s legs, since his kimono was open and that made him moan and Gackt shake his head. Maybe he should wear the Nemuri Kyoshiro- outfit more often.


End file.
